Harriet Potter: the Girl-Who-Lived
by DestinyJoyHope
Summary: Harriet Lily Potter could be called a prankster. She's clever, and frankly, even if she didn't know it, has magic. But then she's invited to Hogwarts, the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where EVERYONE has magic, but the 'Girl-Who-Lived' isn't going to be Harriet's only title- 'Most Detentions' is as well. And possibly The 'Girl-Who-Defeated Voldemort-Once-and-For-All'. Fem!Harr
1. Chapter 1

When Petunia Dursley opened the door, she never expected a small basket containing a small, adorable baby with hazel eyes and a tuft of bright red hair, barely hiding a shrap, lightning bolt scar. She knew those eyes... she's seen them once, but she couldn't connect where.

"Who is it darling?" her husband, Vernon Dursely, called.

"It's a... it's a baby," she replied, picking up the basket, and a note fell out. She handed the basket to her husband, picked up the note, and ripped open the envelope. She paled at the sight.

"Ver-Vernon! It's the freaks'!" she choked. He immeadately dropped the basket, and the baby gave a loud cry.

"Why isn't it with its freak of parents?" he demanded, attempting to talk over the baby.

Instead of answering, she just handed him the note. Unlike his wife, he turned a pruney purple and gave a strangled shout. "Fine... shove it in that cupboard."

-line break-

_Ten years later..._

Harriet Lily Potter was hiding behind the trashcans at school. She often found herself in these situtations... But when you have a bully for a cousin, she knew it was justified in her own crazy way, even if she did cheat a bit.

"HARRIET!" a loud, male, and furious voice boomed across the school field.

"Shoot," she mumbled, peeking her head out from behind the bins. Her pig-like cousin, Dudley, was marching across the field with his two goons, Piers and... oh gosh, Harriet couldn't remember for the her life... was it Fatty, Chubster? After pasting GOON across his forehead, she'd forgotten his name and instead called him Dudley's Goon #2.

She looked around for an escape route of some sort, but her hiding place was in a corner, and there was no way of getting out without being seen... Looks like she had to go big and hope luck would be on her side like always. "Looking for me, Dudley?" she jumped out, and his pig face schrunched up as if he swallowed a sour candy.

"Ther she is, little Miss Freak!" he spat. "You better apologize for putting dye pack in all of our lunches or else!"

"Aw, our little Duddy kins can't think of a punishment?" Harriet mocked, putting her hand on her hips and sticking out her tongue.

"Shut up! I told you not to call me that!" Dudley turned a light shade of pink. "You're going to get it this time, whether you're a girl or not!"

"Like that ever stopped you," Harriet rolled her eyes, and Dudley began to strut over. "Well, I better run." She turned and ran for the nearest door, and the moment she entered it there was a bright flash, and she found herself on the roof. Harriet ran her hand through her bright red hair, mumbling, "Well, I'm screwed."

-line break-

Harriet once again was sitting in front of the Headmistress' office for the hundredth time. She's not too worried about her Headmistress though; she was a relatively lazy and well-mannered woman. Harriet knew that she never really did more than a detention unless she tried to destory the entire school. Well, intentionally.

It was her aunt she was worried about.

Mrs. Dursely hated Harriet with a deep passion of her soul. If it was just the dye-pack incident, maybe it wouldn't have been so bad, but the school roof? Harriet was 100% positive that she would be locked in the cupboard for at least two days. Actually, no, Dudley's birthday was coming up. She would be sent to Mrs. Figg's the world's most boring woman, who made her stare at old pictures of old, lazy, fat cats while inhaling the stink of rotten cabbage for hours on end. Harriet would rather be stuck in the tiny cupboard full of spiders and heaven-knows-what, but with her trouble making personality and odd events around Harriet, Mrs. Dursely would be sure to tie her hands together and then tie Harriet to a tree on the other end of the world than leave her home alone.

The Headmistress'door slammed open, with a sour-faced Mrs. Dursely. Harriet cowered under her glare, and Mrs. Dursely arm snapped out and grabbed her ear.

"Ow! _Ow! OW!" _Harriet whimpered.

"You're in big trouble, no, you're in _huge_ trouble! Are you TRYING to ruin my Duddy's birthday!?" She hissed.

"Well..."

"The answer better be no or esle you're in the cupboard for a week. Not only do you have me called in from work-"

"-you mean watching TV and making more dishes for me to wash-"

"-but this is the second you've been caught on the top of the roof! You know you're not supposed to climb buildings!"

"But I didn't-"

"I wouldn't have half a mind if I didn't punish you properly!" she pinched Harriet's ear harder.

"Ow! No, _seriously_, I'm pretty sure I can hear my ear throbbing!"

-line break-

**So, what do you think? It may be a femHarry, but I've been looking around online, and it's boring if 'Harriet' is just like Harry. It's quite boring.**

**Instead, I make her completely different! **

**Again, what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

Harriet woke up to the annoying and shrill voice of her aunt.

"Up! UP! I'm cooking that breakfast for Duddikins, but I bet that's part of your punishment now!" She screeched.

Harriet sat up, and her half-open-half-closed eyes began searching for a hair tie. Her aunt hated seeing her long red hair all over her face, claiming it wasn't 'proper'. In fact, every time her aunt looked at her face, she scowled and immediately put her to work. Her Uncle Vernon wasn't much better, but he was mostly disgusted by her, like a cockroach or a rat. Aunt Petunia had a loathing of her, and maybe the slightest hint of jealously that Harriet couldn't find a reason for.

"ARE YOU UP YET!?" Aunt Petunia screamed once again.

"It's only been three seconds!" Harriet replied, quickly tying her hair back. She then searched for somewhat clean clothes; she almost never had time to do her own laundry because she was always busy with the Dursely's. Her clothes didn't fit right also; she often got Dudley's old clothes, and once, when Aunt Petunia was in a once-in-a-lifetime good mood, she received an old, worn dress from when her mum was a kid. It was a bit loose on her, since her mum could fill it out more than Harriet, but it was the best present that Harriet received in her life. She only wore it once, after Aunt Petunia gave it to her, once again returning her to her normal sour mood.

But for now, Harriet found an ancient and faded maroon sweater Dudley owned a few years back, and shoved it over her head. it was extremely loose, probably because it was twice her size and supposed to be for a overweight boy. She then found a large pair of jeans and pulled out a worn leather belt that she stole from rummaging through the basement one day a few years back. She jumped into the jeans with ease and slipped the belt through with the smallest setting, still a bit too big but no longer ridiculously large.

"HARRIET!" Aunt Petunia cried for the third time, only now Harriet was barreling through the cupboard's door.

"I'm here! No need to yell," Harriet said, attempting to regain her footing from tripping over her two feet. to get out of the cupboard.

"Watch the bacon. Don't let it burn. I want everything perfect for Dudley's birthday, so if you mess anything up-"

"I won't, I promise." Harriet nodded briskly, and Aunt Petunia turned to fix everything else up.

As Harriet watched the bacon, her eyes began to wander to her reflection on the metal. Her bright red hair was a bit messy, but was mostly tamed in the ponytail. She had mischievous hazel eyes, and a dash of freckles. However, Harriet's favorite feature was her lightning bolt scar. It was the most mysterious (not saying that everything else wasn't; Harriet had no idea where she got which features from), even though her Aunt Petunia told her once, only once, that it was from a car crash where her parents died.

But to Harriet, it seemed magical.

When Dudley arrived, Harriet was placing fried eggs on the table.

Harriet almost couldn't hold back a snide comment about how he looked like a extremely defected Barbie doll, with his blonde hair combed back nice and neat, dressed up like a little doll, but still distinctly pig-like. He was a chip off his father.

While he was counting his presents, Harriet began to see a tantrum building up when he counted the last present.

"Thirty-six? That's two less than last year!" he whined.

"Congratulations, you can count," Harriet grumbled with a slight hint of jealously over his presents. Last year she got a piece of gum, while Dudley got thirty-six.

"Shut it Potter," Uncle Vernon growled, and he turned to his son. "Darling you missed Auntie Marge's present, underneath our own!"

Dudley scrunched up his face, apparently trying to add one. "But... That's... It's only thirty seven!" Dudley howled, beginning to wail. Harriet grabbed for a piece of bacon so at least some food wouldn't go to waste in this tantrum.

Aunt Petunia then quickly added, "Honey, I fotgot to tell you! We're getting you two extra presents!"

Dudley quieted for a moment rying to add two. "Then I'll have... Thirty- thirty... Thirty-"

"Thirty-nine presents," Harriet cut him off from his slow train of thought. Both Uncle Vernn and Aunt Petunia glared at her back Dudley then nodded and said, "Oh. That'll have to do, I guess."

Harriet groaned as the phone rang.

Aunt Petunia got up to answer, and she immediately paled as she listened to the phone. "Vernon, bad news. Mrs. Figg can't watch Harry. She broke her leg."

Harriet felt horrible for feeling extremely happy about Mrs. Figg. Sure, she was boring, but she wasn't a bad person.

Expect for now Harriet could go have some fun at Dudley's birthday for once. As her aunt and uncle argued, Dudley sent a glare, similar to his parent's 'don't mess anything up' glare. Before he could whine, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, the Polkiss's are here!" Aunt Petunia cried, and she went to answer the door, and when she passed by Harriet, she whispered into her ear, low and dangerous, "Ruin anything and you'll pay."

Harriet nodded, and Aunt Petunia put on a bright smile and went to answer the door.

-line break-

Harriet beamed as she looked around the zoo. This was the first time she went out and did something fun, and she was going to enjoy every minute of it.

She walked a good few feet ahead of Dudley and Piers, making sure they can't hit her or do anything, but not straying to far away before Aunt Petunia went and reeled her in forcefully.

Pretty soon she passed by a large boa constrictor, and curiosity got the best of her so she decided to get a better look. It looked as if it could crush a large car and crush it into a cube; that is, if it wanted to wake up. Dudley and Piers caught up with Harriet, and luckily for her, gave all of their attention to the boa. "Make it do something," Dudley eventually complained to his dad. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but it didn't move.

"Do it again, I think I saw something!" Piers cried. Uncle Vernon complied, but the snake continued to sleep.

"I'm bored." Dudley complained again, so he and Piers moved on.

However, Harriet stayed behind. She felt a bit of pity for the boa, who was just trying to get some sleep while people came along and tapped the glass, expecting circus tricks. To her surprise, the snake opened its eyes lazily and hissed, "Don't worry about me."

Harriet nearly jumped, startled by the fact it could _talk_. Deciding to be polite, she replied, "_It must be boring though. All you do is sit and sleep._"

He nodded, and Harriet continued. "_Where are you from?_"

He pinted his tail to the sign that read: **Boa Constrictor, Brazil**

"_Oh. Is it nice?_" she asked, but he point below the words that read, **Bred in captivity  
**

"_You've never been there before?_" Harriet nodded politely. "_So, what-_"

"DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! YOU WON'T _BELIEVE _WHAT IT'S DOING!" Piers screamed, and in a flash, Harriet was knocked over in less than a second.

But then, the moment she glared at Dudley leaning on the window, the glass disappeared. Dudley fell in, pulling in his goon, and the snake uncoiled, glancing over at Harriet as if to ask if he should attack. She began to shake her head, but instead whispered, "_Only a little bit._"

After nipping their ankles, the snake finally uncoiled and slithered out of the containment and hissed,"_Thanksss, amigo..._"

Harriet gave a quick smile before her Aunt Petunia grabbed her wrist, nails digging in, piercing skin. "You're not seeing daylight for a very, very, VERY, long time." she growled, and Harriet paled at the thought.

-line break-

Harriet sat in her tiny cupboard, attempting to count off the amount of days she was in there. It was probably three now... if Petunia gave her one meal per a day, but with her relation, it's be more likely six days. Harriet wondered if she ever _would _see daylight again.

If it was just her uncle, she would attempt to steal food from the kitchen, but Aunt Petunia makes sure to lock the cupboard every night.

Was her mother like this?

Harriet couldn't bear to think she was related to this monster, but unfortunately she was. Harriet found herself thinking about her family.

Aunt Petunia's parents were dead, but what about on her dad's side? Potter, was it?

But there were thousands of Potter families, and Aunt Petunia had never told Harriet her father's first name. Or her mother's, but she presumed it was Lily. She said once, in front of Aunt Petunia, and was immediately set to work.

Now, more than ever, Harriet wished she knew more. It was like a small, distant spark of hope miles away, wondering what her parents were like, maybe they didn't die, and one day would show up at the door, taking her back. HArriet wouldn't stop and ask for an apology. She wouldn't ask questions.

She'd just hold on and never let go.

Although she didn't really have any friends or knew anyone outside of her family or school, Harriet did notice some strange people staring every once in awhile. One time, she met a man who took great interest in her.

_"How curious..." he murmured, taking off his green cap. "Just like they say... a lightning scar..."_

_"HEY!" Aunt Petunia came strutting over. "Stay away from her, freak!"_

_Harriet was yanked out of the shop, and Petunia went up in her face. "Do you know him?"_

_"No! He just came over-"_

_"DO YOU KNOW HIM!?" she demanded._

_"NO!" Harriet cried, tears beginning to form. Aunt Petunia just scrunched up her face and yanked Harriet along._

She never saw him again. Every though every stranger's bow and tip of the hat, Harriet was alone for ten years.

Little did she know, she was about to find a way out.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Harriet came out, the end of school had come and gone, summer holidays had began, and Dudley managed to break a video camera, crush his new scooter, crashed his remote control airplane, and ran over on his dirt bike Mrs. Figg on her crutches when she was getting her mail.

Now that school was over, Harriet wasn't worried about teachers ratting her out for pranks. She had to have her fill, because she was heading to Stonewall High, a local public school, while Dudley was heading off to Smeltings, Uncle Vernon's old private school.

One day in July, Harriet was reading an old book she found in Dudley's second bedroom while cleaning it out. He barely noticed while strutting around in his new uniform. "Dudley, I'm sorry to say this, well actually not really, but you're not going be that American TV Show, what's it called... American's Next Top Model," she commented, not looking up from her book.

"Don't listen to her Duddy. You looked great, a chip off the old block," Uncle Vernon said.

"Those comments don't belong in the same sentence," Harriet muttered under breath as her Aunt Petunia walked in. "Aw, my little Ickle Dudleykins is all grown-up!" She glanced across the room and met eyes with Harriet. "I've dyed some of Dudley's gray clothes. It'll look like everyone else by the time I'm done."

"I thought girl's were supposed to have skirts... And clothes that fit?" Harriet asked.

"Don't sass me. If you want it like that, fix it yourself," Her Aunt Petunia snapped as the mail flopped through the slot. "Go get the mail now."

Harriet groaned and headed to the door. She flipped through the mail: bills, bills, postcard, invitation to a wedding -she'll be stuck with Mrs. Figg for sure-, and...

Harriet's eyes widened, as she reread the address on the letter.

_Miss H. Potter_

_The Cupboard under the Stairs_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

Not only was it a letter addressed to her, but it was fairly large, heavy, thick, and formal. Trembling with excitement, Harriet turned it over, and the letter _H_ with what seems like a crest with a badger, an eagle, a lion, and a snake.

"Hurry up!" Aunt Petunia screamed, and Harriet rushed into the kitchen and tossed the mail at her aunt. Aunt Petunia was about to retort, but before she could say something Dudley noticed Harriet excitely ripping open an envolope.

"MUM! DAD! HARRY'S GOT MAIL!" Dudley shouted, and in a flash, much faster than Harriet could think Dudley could move, and he snatched the envelope letter out of her hand and ran across the room, beginning to unfold the letter.

"Hey! First of all it's Harriet, secondly, GIVE IT BACK!" Harriet stumbled out of her chair, but before she could retrieve her letter, Uncle Vernon yanked it out of his hand before Harriet could reach them. She still ran over and tried to jump and reach for her lette. "Give- It! It's MINE!"

"Who'd want to write to you?" Her uncle retorted, skimming the letter, and Harriet immeadiately felt him nearly turn to pudding, but still pushing her away. "P-Petunia!"

She raced over, snapped it out of his hand, reading it throughly, and glanced every now and then, but this time, Harriet could easily read off the jealously shooting at her. "No, no, no!"

"Let me _read_!" Harriet screamed, but before she realized it, both she and Dudley were pushed out of the room by Uncle Vernon.

"I wanted to read it," Dudley crossed his arms and pouted.

"_YOU WANTED TO READ IT!?_" Harriet screamed.

-line break-

That night, Harriet had a strange surprise: her aunt.

"Where's my letter?" She demanded.

"Burned it- it was a mistake. Wrong address," Aunt Petunia said, face pruney.

"I'll believe it was the wrong address when you can tell what other person would live in a cupboard," Harriet retorted.

"Shut it!" she sschreeched, took a deep breath, and continued, "I mean, me and Vernon decided you could move into Dudley's second bedroom... you are getting too big for this cupboard after all..."

"Why?" Harriet asked. She was certain that she got considerately thinner and smaller after the snake incident.

"Don't ask questions," Aunt Petunia snapped.

When Harriet got settled into her room, (which took one trip) Harriet listened to Dudley whining through most of the night.

-line break-

As the days passed by, so did the increase of letters. Pretty soon, the mail slot was nailed shut, and thats when things took a turn to the town of weird.

On day one, no less than ten letters were shoved under the door.

A few days later, Harriet was getting toast out of the toaster, and two letters popped up instead of toast.

Then when she got out some milk, no less than a dozen letters fell out of the fridge.

When Harriet went out, she often saw a large increase of the owl population.

And each letter went into the food prosscessor, and as each one got blended, Harriet's hope was shredded bit by bit, but they kept coming.

Finally came Sunday, in which her Uncle, who was busily trying to get rid of the letters, was relieved.

"No post on Sundays," he sighed. "No bloody letters!"

Harriet nodded quietly, but then a rumble came through the fire place...

And hundreds of letters came shooting through, flying in all directions, and after getting over her intial shock, Harriet went to grab a letter and one seemed to slide into her hand despite all the chaos. But before she could even firmly grab it to rip it open, she was thrown out of the room by her uncle, with her aunt and cousin running out in suit.

"Pack some clothes, we're leaving! No questions!" he shouted, but Harriet could barely concintrate considering he lost half of his mustace. Now more than ever, she loved whoever was sending those letters.

Harriet shoved her best fitting clothes, including her mother's dress, and was soon shoved into a cramped car with a sniffling Dudley; he got whacked in the head for trying to shove his computer, VCR, and a television.

By the end of the day, Harriet decided it wasn't that bad of a day even if she did miss her best chance of getting a letter- Dudley was miserible, and it was partly her fault.

-line break-

Harriet never knew that she was prone to seasickness until she was piled onto a small paddle boat in the middle of a storm. Or that she would be on a tiny, rickety, fragile wooden boat in the middle of a storm ever in her life. Or that the Durselys would be in that small boat with her.

Life was certainly full of surprises.

Apparently, to get away from the letters, her Aunt decided to rent a boat in tiny island in the middle of nowhere in the ocean, with a bit of rations.

Harriet though she was mad by this point; risking their lives just so she won't get a letter from someone who wanted to tell her something? Maybe it was her parents, but her sister enjoyed torturing Harriet so much, she didn't want to give it up. Somebody _needed_ to contact her, but why a small, orphan girl who enjoyed pranking her cousin every other hour?

When Harriet entered the house, she knew this would be a terrible stay. It reeked of seaweeds and rotting fish, icy spray and rain trickling through a roof that was about to collaspe. and completely blank, termite-eaten walls that barely held up. The wall that was seperating the shack into two rooms was falling apart, and the door was already knocked off its rusted hinges.

The current room they were in contained a moth eaten couch with a few moldy blanket thrown across it. Harriet could also clearly see through the hole in the wall a moldy, moist bed. A small coffee table sat in the middle, and a small, slightly torn calender laid upon it.

As the Durselys looked around the house, Harriet took a closer look at the calender, and it confirmed her suspitions: tonight, when the clock striked twelve, she would be eleven years old. Even though she did hate her birthday (with the Durselys, espicially her aunt, it just reminded her how awful life was), it wasn't every day she turned eleven.

Her aunt and uncle retired to the room next door, and Dudley, who might've or might not've remembered her birthday, tossed Harriet a raddgy thin blanket before taking the rest of them and falling asleep. Harriet nodded a thanks to her cousin, and attemped to find the most comfortable sleeping position on the cold hard ground.

Harriet glanced over at her cousin's wrist, which held a light up watch, which read _11:55_. She settled down, and began to count off the minutes.

_Five... _Harriet could've sworn that she heard lous crash, probably one of the outside trees falling over.

_Four... _There was creaking outside, so she sat up, ready to run if the roof collasped.

_Three..._ The waves sounded like slaps onto the rock. Did they normally sound like that?

_Two... _There was a strange crumbling noise. Harriet was surprised it took this long for the rocks to give.

_One..._ Harriet checked Dudley's watch once again, and shut her eyes. If she could have any birthday wish, she'd wish to be out of this shack and going home... where ever that'd be.

_Zero_... Harriet opened her eyes just as a large crash sounded, and the door was knocked off its hinges.


	4. Chapter 4

Harriet Lily Potter was not easily surprised.

As a prankster, she had to think of the all the possible outcome of her actions, because she needed to know what's she be up against if she did get caught.

She wasn't ready to be faced with a giant.

Her uncle had gotten up in a fraction of a second, with her aunt in tow. He was pointing a shotgun at the giant, but Harriet had a gut feeling that even if he was shot, it wouldn't have to much of an effect through all those layers.

The giant was quite large- in fact bigger than Uncle Vernon, but taller as well. He wasn't nearly as round, but still his shape could possibly compare to that of a balloon. His face was covered with long, shaggy, wild hair and beard, but two bright, excited, and beady eyes peered underneath his hair. He had a huge, thick coat over what was probably more thick layers of clothes considering the weather.

His large size made squeezing through the door without collapsing the building a bit of a challenge, but he managed. The roof was only an inch above his head, and he was towering over Harriet, who silently scooted away from the giant to avoid accidentally being crushed. He bent over and shoved the door back into the frame, quieting down the noise in the shack. "May I 'ave a cup o' tea? There's a bit o' a chill," he said, marching over to the couch. "Move yeh lump."

Dudley scrambled off the couch and seemed to have hide behind Harriet, who was frozen in fear of the large man, who was looking her over. "Yeh must be Harry?"

"Harriet," she corrected. "I hate being called Harry."

He nodded, "Yeh may look like yer mum, bu' yeh have a firey personality like yer dad- and his hazel eyes as well. You've grown up in ten years. When I first met you, was a bit of a baby!"

Her uncle was not pleased in the pleasant tone between the giant and Harriet. "I demand you get out! This is breaking in and entering!"

Before the giant could respond, Harriet jumped in with, "The door just fell down in a what's supposed to be abandoned house. This house already broke."

"Listen to her- a prune like yea woul' do well," the giant said, pulling the gun out of his hand and easily tying it into a knot. He then turned to Harriet. "Anyway, happy birthday to yeh... Here, I may have sit on it a bit..." He pulled out a slightly crushed white box, which Harriet took graciously and opened it.

It was a cake. It was squishy, and in sloppy green frosting on pink, was _Happy Birthday Harri. _"Sorry, didn't have much room." Harriet had never had a cake before, and this one wasn't prize winning, but she immediately loved it despite Harry written instead of Harriet. However she was stilll wary of the giver. "Who are you?"

"Ah, forget to introduce meself. I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Ground and Keys at Hogwarts," he introduced himself.

"What the heck is a Hogwarts?" Harriet asked.

"Hogwarts! Don't tell me yeh don' know anything 'bout Hogwarts! I knew yeh weren' getting yer letters, but nothing 'bout Hogwarts? WHere'd you think your parents learned it all?" Hagrid boomed.

"Learn what? Math? I would think my local school... Or at least my mum considering she lived in my house ..." Harriet shrugged, but Hagrid was spewing off the the Durselys.

"Do yeh mean to tell me, that this girl- _this girl_- know NOTHIN' abou' who she is?"

"Well, I wouldn't say nothing..." Harriet said.

"_Nothing_. About _yer _world. _My_ world. _Yer parents' world."_

"This might be rude, but right now, you sound a bit loopy." Harriet commented. "We all live on Earth right now, correct?"

Hagrid seemed as if he was on the verge of exploding.

"DURSELY!" He shouted at her aunt and uncle. "Didn't yeh tell her abou' anythin' in the letter Dumbeldore had with her? I know he lef' it! I saw it!"

"What letter? Is it about my parents?" Harriet asked.

"You don' know anythin' abou' yer parents? They're _famous_. You're even _more_ famous."

"My parents weren't famous," Harriet shook her head. "They _can't _be. And _I'm_ not famous at all."

"Yeh don' know... Yeh don't know..." Hagrid mumbled.

"Don't know what?" Harriet asked, glancing over at her aunt, who paled considerably.

"Stop." Aunt Petunia growled.

"Harriet... yer a witch."

To Harriet, even the storm quieted to comprehend what he said. "Aren't witches supposed to be green?" Harriet asked, trying to lift the density of the situation. "No seriously, I'm sure you're mad."

"I ain't mad. Here's yer letter..." Hagrid pulled out a letter, addressed to Miss H. Potter, The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock, The Sea.

"Are magical people supposed to this stalker crazy?" Harriet ripped open the letter and read out-loud:

_"HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY _

_Headmaster: Albus __Dumbledore_

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the enclosed list of all the necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st._

_Yours Sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress"_

Harriet paused, attempting to comprehend what she had just read, but everything was just swirling around in her head. It did explain all the letters appearing everywhere... and the owls... "Do owls deliver mail in the wizarding world?"

"Oh, that reminds me..." Hagrid pulled out an owl from his overcoat, scribbled down a message, tied it to the owls leg, and threw it out the door.

Harriet took that as a yes.

Her aunt also had a scrunched up face as if she laid eyes on the world's most disgusting creature. "She's not going."

"I'd like to see a great lump of a muggle like you stop her."

"A what?" Harriet asked.

"A muggle- a non-magical folk like them. In fact these are the best examples you could ever see. Unfortunately for you, you had to live with 'em for ten years."

"We swore we'd stamp out that rubbish!" Her uncle shouted. "A filthy witch!"

"You _knew_?" Harriet said.

"I knew alright," her aunt spoke up. "How could you not, being the child of... those FREAKS! I knew it alright... She got that letter from that freak school, and disappeared for months only to come home with frogspawn in her pockets and to turn tea cup into rats. My mother and father, they thought she was special! But I knew who she really was... a freak! Then she went off and married that Potter, had you, and then got herself and Potter blown up and we got stuck with you!"

"Blown up? You told they died in a car crash!" Harriet shouted.

"CAR CRASH!" Hagrid boomed, advancing on the Dudleys who cowered in the corner. "How coul' a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? This is an outrage! A scandal! Harriet Potter knows less about herself than every child in our world knows her story!"

"What story? What happened?" Harriet asked curiously.

"Well, I'd better started with who started it all... It was a person called... well, it's incredible yeh don't know his name considering what he's done to yeh..."

"_Who?_" Harriet begged.

"Well, I don' like sayin' the name. No one does."

"Why not? It's just a name," Harriet said.

"We're still scared. Harriet, those were terrifying times Harriet. That particular wizard... He went bad. As bad as a man could go. Then he went beyond that, and he... He did truly terrible things. His name was... _Voldemort_." Hagrid shuddered, as if he could shake off the word from his tongue. "Don' make me say it again! Anyway, this wizard, he's normally called You-Know-Who, about twenty years ago, he started looking for followers. Got 'em too. Some were scared, some wanted power- and he gave 'em power alright. He was gettin' more an' more powerful. Dark day. You didn't know who to trust, didn' dare to get friendly with strange folk... An' terrible things happened. Those who stood up to him- they were killed. Hogwarts soon became one of the las' safe places to hide- Dumbledore was the only wizard he was afraid of. Never trie' to take the school, at least not yet.

"Yer mum an' dad- they were one of the few greastes' magical folk there coul' be. Head boy an' girl back in their day! Don' know why he didn' go after 'em sooner- probably they were too close to Dumbledore...

"So, one Halloween, when you was 'bout a year ol'... He came to yer house an'... an'..." Hagrid suddenly choked up, and pulled out a filthy, spotted handkerchief, not unlike one of the moldy blankets Dudley was clutching like a lifeline, and blew into it like a foghorn. "Sorry, but its sad- I knew yer mum and dad, an' yeh couldn' find nicer people...

"You-Know-Who just killed 'em. An' then, he turned to you, probably wanting a clean job or jus' havin' the thrill of killin' an innocent child, about to kill yeh, but... it was a miracle that occurred. He trie' to kill yeh but he couldn't do it. You know that mark on yeh forehead? It's no ordinary cut."

Harriet's hand involuntarily shot up to her scar, feeling the lightning shape. It _was _too perfect to be from a car crash...

"Yeh get that from a powerful curse- nothing else could compare... yer mum an' dad, not even yer house could survive it, nor thousands of other great witches an' wizards... but you was only a baby, an' yeh lived."

Harriet tried to wrap her head around everything... But one memory came at her like a bullet. It was a flash of green light and... Laughter. High, cruel, and cold. It was like a monster's laugh.

"I took yeh from the ruined house meself. Bought yeh here-"

"Load of tosh, that's what it is," her uncle spat once again. Harriet remembered who she was with and the amount of mush in their heads in an instant.

"He's right, Potter. You're nothing more a freak show, just like my sister! I knew, from the moment she got home from her little clown school, she'd find her way down to a horrid ending with that Potter boy... And then they just had to stick us with you! I knew I had to get rid of all your weirdness by squeezing it out of you... 'Perfect' Lily got what was coming to her-"

"SHUT UP!" Harriet screamed, standing up, and the storm outside got considerably stronger in an instant. For once in Harriet's life, Petunia complied, possibly due to increase of weather caused by the young redheaded girl.

"That's better," Hagrid sighed.

"But what happened to Voldemort-" Harriet stopped when Hagrid cringed. "Sorry, I mean, You-Know-Who?"

"That's a strange thing too. He vanished. Disappeared. The most moment he tried to kill yeh, he was gone- made you even more famous. It was the bigges' myst'ry... He was the most powerful he'd ever been... but A baby made him vanish.

"Some say he died. I say codswallop to that. Not human enough to die in my opinion. Some say he's still out there, bidin' his time, bu' I don' believe it. People on his side came back to ours- claiming he forced them to work for him- some came out of trances.

"Some reckon he's still out there, just without his powers. Too weak to move on. That Halloween night he lost his powers, he didn't count on something about you. No one knows what that somethin' is, but you caused it."

Harriet sat in silence. This couldn't be true, right? She's been pushed around by her aunt for who knows how many years- couldn't she have done something? "Is this some kind of prank? I'm not a witch- I _can't_ be."

"Oh, not a witch, eh? Who caused the storm to get stronger with your temper? I bet certain things happened when you felt angry or scared."

Harriet avoided eye contact. He was right. This was a perfect explanation to all the strange things happening around her- didn't she end up on the roof when Dudley was about to catch her? Didn't she talk to the snake and set him after her cousin and remove the glass?

Harriet was grinning when she looked up.

"Harriet Potter, daughter of the two greatest magical folk- you'll fit in jus' fine." Hagrid nodded, but her uncle wasn't done.

"I already told you, she's not going!" He shouted. "Stonewall's where she's going- and she'll be happier too. I ain't buying her all that rubbish magic books and fancy wands-"

"I'd like to see you stop her, you great big ol' muggle. Stop the Girl-Who-Lived from going to Hogwarts- rid'ulous, I say. She's been on the list the moment she was born- the finest school of witchcraft, and seven years from now, she won' know who the heck she was. You wait and see Harriet- you'll be among kids jus' like yeh, taught under Albus Dumbledore, the greatest Headmaster ever known in the history of-"

"I'M NOT PAYING SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HER MAGIC TRICKS!" Vernon shouted, but he finally got on Hagrid's last nerve.

In a dangerous tone, Hagrid growled, "Never. Insult. Albus. Dumbledore. In. Front. Of. Me." And with that, Hagrid brought down his pink umbrella onto Dudley, who was pigging out on Harriet's cake, and a violet light came down on him along with a squeal. Dudley's hands shot to his bottom, not hiding his pink pig's tail that had sprouted.

Harriet couldn't help it as she burst out laughing, satisfied with the trick as the Durselys ran into the next room. Hagrid nodded firmly and smiled towards Harriet. "Yer laugh sounds like yer father's after he pulled a prank. You take after him."

Harriet grinned.

"Be grateful if yeh didn't tell anyone at Hogwarts," Hargid shyly itched the back of his neck. "Not s'posed to do magic. I was jus' offered to give yeh yer letter..."

Harriet recollected herself to ask, "Why aren't you allowed to do magic?"

"Oh, well... When I was in Hogwarts, I -er - I got expelled to be honest. In me third year, snapped my wand in half an' everything."

Harriet stayed silent and nodded, even though her curiously was about to ask why. Hagrid threw his coat at her, which she took greatly.

"Kip under that. An' don' mind if it wiggles a bit- I might have a dormouse or two in there."

Harriet shuddered. Even though she wasn't afraid of spiders, she never particularity like mice or rats.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'll assume you guys read the _Harry Potter _series, so I'll skip over the parts that aren't required for plot. Also, the latop I'm using right now doesn't have spell check (what laptop doesn't have spell check? Of course, the one I use to write fanfiction), so please politely point out spelling errors. Or any errors, including plot ones.**

-line break-

It seemed as if daylight would never come for Harriet- her dreams about casting spells on Dudley and pulling pranks on her teachers with magic kept coming to her. By the time she did, she saw the owl Hagrid threw out during the storm rapidly tapping the window.

Harriet rushed over to jerk the window open, barely noticing the house shaking a bit as she did, and the owl dropped a newspaper on Hagrid's head, who barely moves when it fell on his face. It then squawked and pecked at Hagrid's coat.

"Hey!" Harriet shouted, trying to shoo the owl off, but it just squawked at her and began to peck at her. Harriet began to get annoyed, and by the time Hagrid woke up, Harriet's hair was like a big red tornado and she was holding the owl by its foot upside down. "The owl started it!" she said immediately, but Hagrid paid no attention to her comment, instead grunting (since was sleep half-asleep), "Pay him with the Knuts."

"Do you have any?" Harriet asked.

"It's in the pocket,"

To Harriet, that couldn't have been more vague. She was pretty sure the coat was pretty much a bunch of pockets sewn together, but since the owl was still trying to murder her, she began to look for it.

When Harriet began looking, she managed to catch a small glimpse of the wizarding world- quills, bottles of ink, a bunch of key, clumps of scales and animal hair, the mouse Hagrid was talking about (to which she gave a tiny scream), and a few coins- "I don't see any nuts in here Hagrid."

"The bronze coins. Give him five o' those." Hagrid mumbled.

She nodded, and went back to the previous pocket and pulled out five bronze coins and the bird stuck out it's leg, with had a small leather pouch. Harriet dropped it inside, and the owl squawked at her angrily before it left.

"Best get ready- lots to do today, lots to buy, not enough time," Hagrid said.

As Harriet began trying to fix her hair, she realized something. "Hagrid, I don't think I can afford anything. The Durselys aren't going spend a single penny for me."

"Yeh don' think yer parents left yeh anythin'? They kept their money in a bank: Gringrotts, run by goblins."

Harriet did a double take. "_Goblins_!?"

"Yeah, no one woul' dare try to rob a bank run by goblins- you'd be mad. Safest place to keep stuff- besides Hogwarts, of course. I'm ready to leave, but yeh might wanna change into something that wasn't torn apart by an owl," Hagrid said. Harriet blushed, trying to cover the ripped part of her sweater's stomach area and sleeves. "I'll be outside."

-line break-

When Harriet walked out, Hagrid nearly called her Lily- it was hard not to if you knew Lily in her first year.

At first glance, Harriet barely looked like a girl in her cousin's huge except for her long hair and kind of round, feminine face, but now it was obvious- she was slim, pretty, and had a clever gleam in her hazel eyes.

She's never been in London before, so she was trailing fairly close behind Hagrud, who couldn't make much sense out of subways and buses and why everyone was staring at him, nor muggle money (Harriet had to count it out for him), and learned a few of Hagrid's weird feitishes (like wanting a dragon and lack of knowlege of anything about muggles).

"Here we go," Hagrid said, coming to a halt. Harriet was at a slight jog to keep up with Hagrid, so she skidded ahead a few paces before stopping.

"What is?" Harriet questioned, looking around. She laid her eyes on a large bookshop; was it supposed to be hidden in there.

Hagrid continued. "The Leaky Cauldron, one the most famous pubs," Hagrid said, and Harriet laid eyes on a tiny, dirty little pub she passed over. In fact, she wouldn't have known it existed if Hagrid hadn't pointed it out. Before she could ask, Harriet found herself in the pub, filled with dhady looking people and she was shot out of her daze when her hand was suddenly taken by a excited man.

"Harriet Potter! It's such an honor to meet you in person," he said, and Harriet nodded, shaking her hand back.

Harriet took notice that everyone was staring at her in awe. Blushing, she felt like out of place being the center of attention _without _causing mayhem. She looked around and shook some more hands.

"It's such an honor to shake your hand, Miss Potter."

"The scar... It really is just like they described..."

"You're a splitting image of your mother. Except for your father's eyes... I remember how I used to panic with those kind of looks in his eyes. Turned a first year Ravenclaw blue! That's not even him at his best."

Finally, a pacuilar man in a turban came up to her.

"Professor Quirrell! Harriet, this is Professor Quirrell, the teacher of the Defense Against Dark Arts,"

"N-not t-that you n-need it-t, eh M-Miss P-Potter!" his voice sounded like she just dumped a bucket of ice cold water on him. "Y-you d-don't really n-need it, eh? J-just g-g-getting your equip-pment! I'm j-just g-grabbing a new b-book on v-vampires..."

Professor Quirrell paled at the thought, but was quickly shoved away by other fans. Harriet was sure she'd never leave until Hagrid managed to escort her out of the pub

"I told yeh you is famous!" Hagrid grinned, walking into the tiny courtyard in the back. "Quirrell was trmblin' with exciment- mind you, he's always tremin'."

"It looked like he had a giant bucket of ice water dumped on him," Harriet commented. "He was a bit odd."

"Yeah, ran into some vamps in the Black Forest- brilliant man on the books, horrible in real life. Scared of kids an' his subject-"

"World's greastest professor, right?" Harriet laughed as Hagrid pulled out his pink umbrella.

"Three up... two right... There we go! Harriet, stand back," Hagrid said, tapping the wall. Harriet watched as the bricks wriggled and moved into a large hole, exposing a large shopping area with signs hanging above the shop's: eeylops Owl Emporium, Potage's Cauldrons Shop, Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment, and Madam Milkin's.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," Hagrid said.

Harriet was excited beyond belief- her curiousty was beyond all belief. "Where to first?" she asked excitedly, like it was her first time in a candy shop. A very magical candy shop.

She tried to walk as slowly as possible, taking it all in: she saw magestic owls, finely desgined brooms, including a Nimbus 2000, which she assumed was used to fly on, considering the comment: "The fastest broom on the market...", and the Apothecary, which contained, according the labels on the jars, bat speelns, eel's eyes, and bird beaks. Large piles of parchments, quills, books, bottles of ink, potion jars...

Harriet tripped over the step following up to the bank, but quickly shot her hands out and managed to roll, avoiding any injuries. She looked up and saw hagrid smiling at her.

"Dudley likes beating other kids up, so I have to avoid hurting myself when he gets to me." Harriet shrugged.

"Your father used to do that while in a game," Hagrid simply said, entering the building. "Welcome to Gringotts."

A pair or goblins bowed and lead them into a vast marble hall, filled with hundred decorated booths each one filled with a goblin banker. Each banker had an old school banking set: large ledgers, quite authintic brass scales measuring coins, special magnifying glasses for examining jewels. The uncountable number of doors each had at least eight goblins posted by it, along with other goblins leading other wizards and witches to their vaults.

"Morning," Hagrid greeted a goblin the a free booth. "We've come ter take some money from Miss Harriet Potter's safe."

"You have her key?"

"Got it here in one of me pockets..." Hagrid began emptying his pockets, dropping out moldy dog biscuts, jars of heaven-knows-what, and at one point, the mouse Harriet had found eariler, to which she gave a slight scream when it scurried across the table and past her feet. Finally Hagrid pulled out a small, golden key. The goblin picked it up and inspected it closely. "Seems to be in order."

"I've also got a letter from Professor Dumbledore." Hagrid mentioned with great importancy, and then leaned in, voice low, yet Harriet could still hear, "It's about You-Know-Who in Vault 713."

The goblin took the letter and exaimed it even more carefully than Harriet's key. "Very well," he sighed, "Griphook! Bring them to their vaults."

Another goblin, Griphook, lead them down to one of the nearby doors. Once again, Harriet was curious; this time, about the letter. "What's in Vault 713? What does it have to do with Vol- I mean, You-Know-Who?"

"Can't tell yer that, very secret. Dumbledore would have me off if I told yeh, an' you're better of without knowing either." Hagrid explained as they were climbing into a cart on tracks.

Harriet has always loved feeling the rush on her face caused by wind, like when she ended up on the school roof. It was an accident of course, but still. However Hagrid was hating the ride, and by the time they got off, he was an olive green, and had to lean on the wall next to the entance of Harriet's vault to regain his balance. While he did, Griphook continued along and unlocked the door.

When the door opened, leaving full view of the insides of her vault.

"Bloody..." Harriet breathed, staring at the huge mountains of golden coins, sliver piles, and heaps of bronze. "Is this really mine?"

"All yours," Hagrid said, and Harriet nearly jumped, having not noticed him walking through the doors.

Harriet barely believed him. How could the Dursely's not have taken this? Or was this vault locked away for nearly a decade, never being touched? Most likely the latter... Dudley would be unable to move if he had this much money to have spoiled on him.

"Gold ones are Galleons, seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon, twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle. Here," Hagrid said, handing her a medium sized pouch filled with coins. "That should last you a few terms." He then turned to Griphook. "Vault 713, please make it slower."

"One ride, one speed," he grinned evilly as they piled into the cart. As they went deeper, it got coler as it did faster. Finally, deep in the caverns, there was a tall door. This one had no keyhole.

"Stand back," Griphook snarled, and then placed his finger on the door, slowly dragging it down as the door simply faded away. "If anyone besides a Gringotts goblin did that, they'd get inside and have no way out."

Harriet inspected the look on his face a said, "You don't check often for people do you?"

"Only once every ten years," he smirked.

What Harriet was expecting to be inside was the exact opposite than what she saw: a small, grubby package. Hagrid, however, carefully placed it in his pocket with great care.

Whatever it was, it must be able to at least make you invisible, raise the dead, or kill with ease.


	6. Chapter 6

Harriet was doing something she though would never happen: trying on clothes that would probably fit.

Well, she was sitting, waiting for Madam Milkin, the owner of the shop, to find some robes for her. She was hanging out near the back, and a pale, blonde haired boy strutted over.

"Hello," he greeted. "Hogwarts as well?"

Harriet nodded. "First year."

"First year as well for me. My father is off buying my books and my mother is looking at wands," he drawled with a half-bored tone of a spoiled brat. He sounded like Dudley, except for actually attempting and failing to keep good impressions. "After that, I'm going off to look at some racing brooms. It's a ridiculous policy that first years aren't allowed on brooms; I think I talk to my father to see if I can."

Harriet rolled her eyes, hoping that Madam Milkin would hurry up; she was hoping the Wizarding World wouldn't have wizard verisons of Dudley.

"Have _you _got your own broom?" he continued.

"No," Harriet answered, carefully looking around for Madam Milkin.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"What the heck is Quidditch?" Harriet asked, annoyed with his tone of voice.

"_Oh_," the boy suddenly seemed to catch a clue on something. "You're a _Mudblood_?"

"I'm pretty sure you're a mud_mouth_," Harriet replied.

"_Disgusting!_ I can't believe you're considered a _witch_!" he spat.

"_I _can't believe I'm still talking to you. What is a Mudblood anyways?"

"Born of filthy muggles," he explained breifly, about to get up. "People like _you_ aren't even wizards. You've never grown up learining our ways. I think they should keep it in old, _real,_ wizards."

"Well, I'm the daughter of a witch _and _wizard, but I honestly don't care about telling you by now," Harriet sighed, but the boy was now invested into the conversation once hearing she was born of wizarding lineage.

"Ah, then why do you not know of Quidditch? Were you born in a cave or something?"

"_No_," Harriet said, lying slightly, "My parents died. I live with my aunt and uncle. They're muggles."

The boy tilted his head, but made an assumption. "Oh, so you're uncle's a Squib?"

"Sure, why not," Harriet said getting up, deciding not to ask what the heck a Squib is, but the boy was looking out the window.

"Hey, look at that loaf of a man," he said, and Harriet looked in the direction of the man he was pointing at. It was Hagrid.

"That's Hagrid," Harriet said, "and he isn't a loaf of a man. He works at Hogwarts."

"Isn't he that _savage_ that got expelled in his third year?" the boy asked.

"He's not a savage! He's brilliant! Well, more so than _you,"_ she spat at him, and Madam Milkin walked up to Harriet. "Miss Potter, I found some robes that would fit you," she said, and Harriet followed her to the back room, but not before catching a glimpse of the boy's shocked face.

-line break-

"Are you sure I can't curse Dudley next summer?" Harriet asked. "I think if I try hard enough-"

"Believe me Harriet, you'd get yerself on alot o' trouble. More than the pig is worth," Hagrid reassured her. "Now, I think we got everythin' 'cept fer a wand."

Harriet nodded, barely keeping her excitement. A magic wand, the thing that kept magic possible.

Hagrid left her in front of Ollivander's, claiming he was just off to do another errand. Harriet didn't care too much; she knew he'd be back in time to see her wand.

She opened the door into a narrow room filled with hundreds of shelves, and on them held countless amounts of boxes, which Harriet assumed were wands.

"Ten inches and a quarter long, swishy, made of willow, nice for charm work, am I wrong?" a soft voice asked, and Harriet whipped her head around to meet eyes with an old man with shining eyes. He let out a small, sad smile. "You looked remarkably like your mother. It was as if a young Lily had just walked through the door. I was taken aback, wondering if it was twenty years ago. But no, Lily's eyes were a nice shade of green; yours certainly belong to your father, James, who preferred a mahogany wand, eleven inches, pliable, excellent for transfiguration."

Mr. Ollivander then looked above her eyes, and directly at her forehead- or more precisely, her scar. "I've regretted every moment I remember him... I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it. Thirteen and a half inches, yew, and very, very powerful. If I'd had known..." He sighed. "Well, which hand is your wand hand?"

"Well, I'm left-handed," Harriet said, and Ollivander instructed her to hold out her arm, and began measuring _everything_: like her knee to floor, fingers to elbow, etc. As he began explaining the core of wands, he let go of the tape, which began measuring on its own,, and rushing through every shelf, going alarm fast for a man his age.

Finally, he practically skipped over with a box in his hand, and handed her a wand describing, "Beech-wood and dragon heartstrings, nine inches, flexible."

Harriet awkwardly held the wand, but Ollivander nodded and said, "Go on, give it a wave." Harriet shrugged and waved the wand, but immediately regretted it- a shelf came ablaze without warning. Ollivander simply pulled out his own wand and with a flick, the fire went out. He smiled and snatched the wand out of her hand, murmuring an almost inaudible whisper, "Furious temper, like her mother..." and he gave a small chuckle.

Harriet knew she had a temper- only now she was finally aware of how it could get in the way of things, or worse, since she was a officially a witch, cause actual damage. She made note to keep her temper in check.

Unfortunately for Harriet, about every wand was a dud or extremely dangerous in her hand after that, and Harriet realized after about an hour an entire shelf was empty, well except for one box, which Ollivander seemed to avoid. While searching the other shelves, and Harriet tip-toed over and grabbed the box, and opened it: an in it, a dark, honey brownish wand, about eleven inches, laid. Harriet picked it up, and she felt the difference in her hand. She waved the wand and a spark of color flew out like fireworks, gaining the attention of Ollivander. He headed over to inspect the wand Harriet took.

"Curious... so very curious..." he muttered to himself.

"What?" Harriet asked.

"Well, I avoided that wand, considering you'd probably want nothing to do with _him_ after what he's done... But the wand choose you, even after his brother gave you that scar," he explained in a soft, low voice. "Holly, eleven inches, supple. The core of your wand is a phoenix feather, and that particular phoenix only gave one other feather. Yes, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did terrible things with his wand... He did great things. Terrible, horrific, but great."

Harriet nodded, without saying a word, dropped the money she owed for her wand in his hands, and left, for once, silent and thoughtful in her entire life.

_Great things, huh,_ Harriet thought, _well, looks like I have to live up to the story._

-line break-

James snickered watching his daughter, and Lily gave him a scolding glare, telling him, "You daughter better get my smarts, because with your brains, she wouldn't stand a chance."

"I'm just wondering when she'll get my map." He replied as Hagrid handed Harriet a snow white owl for her birthday.

"Wow, Hagrid's spoiling her already," Lily commented.

"Well, I've would've spoiled her ar-"

"JAMES!"

"She's deserves it," James finished quickly, and Lily gave her husband an approving nod.

"She better stay inside the lines, unlike you," Lily said.

"Hey, I stay inside the lines!"

"James, I can see you crossing your finger from here."


End file.
